Shuu's Trouble with Chibis
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: Shuu invited everyone over for a reunion. What he gets is a headache when everyone seems to have suddenly turned into chibis overnight.


Time for a grand disclaimer:  Never did I, nor do I own Arc the Lad 

and the characters therein. I only wish I did.  ^-^  

But hey, wishes are free.

However, I am responsible for people becoming insane after reading this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter one- When the Cooties Came

Shuu woke early that morning.  For some reason, he had felt that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.  He walked downstairs to the kitchen and started to make hotcakes.  He shook his head at the very idea that something was wrong.  If there was anything going on, his house guests would be aware of it and be taking action by now, well, maybe not Elc, the boy slept like a log.  Shuu smiled to himself.  He had invited the entire gang over yesterday for a get-together party.  Everyone had arrived except Shante, she said she would visit in a few days though.  Shuu grinned while pouring the batter, it had been a nice reunion and he hoped that Shante would visit soon.  He missed her.  That's when he heard a shriek.

"AH! COOTIES!"  Then a thunder of feet ran down the stairs.  Shuu watched in shock as a chibi Elc came dashing down into the kitchen followed by a chibi Leiza.

"Shuu!  Shuu! Girls have cooties!  Help!" the chibi Elc hollered as he hid behind Shuu's legs.  Leiza giggled.

"W-wha?!" stammered Shuu in surprise.  A chibi Toshuu barged into the kitchen.

"Breakfast!!  Yummy!" he said climbing into a chair at the table, "Breakfast now!"

Paundit came walking into the kitchen giving Shuu a worried look.  He was carrying a chibi Chongala, Kukuru, and Gorgon on his back and a chibi Arc was dangling by his collar from Paundit's mouth.  Paundit whined.  The chibi Iga and Poco followed Paundit in.  Paundit set them down then proceeded to seat the chibis in the chairs at the table.  The chibi Chongala kept climbing out of his chair only to be promptly put back in it by Paundit.  Shuu's eyes remained wide in shock.

"'Scuse me, mister." said the chibi Kukuru pointing, "Breakfast is on fire."

He turned to see that one of the hotcakes had indeed lit on fire and was burning merrily on the stove.  Quickly, he beat it out with the spatula then flipped it through the window and into a trashcan.  

"What's your name Mr.?" asked chibi Leiza who was sitting happily in her chair.

"That's Shuu." said Elc proudly as Paundit plopped him in a chair.  Paundit looked up at Shuu as if wanting an explanation himself.  Shuu shrugged then went back to making hotcakes.  When he made enough he served them.

"Thank you Mr. Shuu."

"Thanks, Shuu!"

"Thank you." *blush*

"I wanna be an airship pilot!"

"Yummy! Yummy! Yum! Yum!"

"…."

"Thanks! Owie…static shock…"

"Thanks."

"I'm not hungry." Chibi Iga left the table and went back to bed.

"I'll eat it!" exclaimed chibi Toshuu reaching out and grabbing the abandoned hotcakes.

Shuu sat down and watched them for a moment examining the facts.  They were all chibis, five year old if he had to guess an age.  Obviously, they didn't retain their memories that well.  So what happened and how could he fix it?  Raising Elc the first time had nearly drove him mad.

"I don't like you." said chibi Elc turning to Arc who was sitting to his left.

"…." Chibi Arc ignored him and continued to eat.

"Hey!  Why you so quiet!" demanded chibi Elc.

"…."

Shuu sighed, this was going to turn out to be a long day.

_________________________________*__________________________

After breakfast, Shuu went outside and sat down in a chair, reading texts and consulting his laptop computer on the problem at hand.  Meanwhile, the chibis were playing in the yard.

"An' girls have cooties and cooties is bad." explained chibi Elc to chibi Arc who was paying close attention.

"What is cooties?…" asked chibi Arc.

"They are stuffs that suck out your brain." said chibi Elc matter-of-factly, "So you has to stay away from girls 'cause the cooties might get on you."

"…." Chibi Arc glanced warily at chibi Leiza and Kukuru who were serving Shuu's old G.I. Joe action figures tea.  Cooties sounded scary.

"Zoom!  ZOOM!  Oh no, the engine is malfunctioning we're going down!  Don't worry, I'll get us down safe." said chibi Chongala waving the now small plastic toy of the Silver Noah around.

"*snore*…zzz…*snore*…" Chibi Gorgon had fallen asleep in the sandbox and chibi Iga and Poco were building a sand fortress around him.

"Lunch!  Lunch! Lunch!" chanted chibi Toshuu as he hacked at lawn furniture with a long stick.

"the prince doesn't  want any more tea." said chibi Kukuru holding her G.I. Joe.

"Neither does the great mysterious warrior.  We should put them to nappy now." said chibi Leiza.  They tucked their G.I. Joes into their cereal box beds then cleared away the tea table.

"Wanna play 'house' now?" asked chibi Kukuru.

"Sure, but we needs more peoples." said chibi Leiza.  The girls glanced over at Arc and Elc who were fighting with sticks and giggled.

"Run!" cried chibi Elc as he saw the girls first.  Elc and Arc scrambled for cover as the girls ran after them.

It seemed as if the girls would never catch the boys, but the girls had a plan.  Chibi Kukuru tripped over a rock, fell, and began to cry.  Chibi Arc stopped running and turned around.  He cautiously inched his way back toward chibi Kukuru who was holding her knee and crying.  He held out his hand to help her up.  Maybe helping didn't give you the Cooties of Doom.  Sniffling, chibi Kukuru reached up and grabbed his arm then held on tight.

"Gotcha!"  she giggled, smiling sweetly.

Chibi Arc's eyes flashed open wide.  Chibi Elc had told him about the evil crafty tricks of girls and he had fallen for it.  He struggled to free his arm but chibi Leiza showed up and grabbed his other arm.  Between the two of them, they dragged him to their side of the yard.  He dug his feet into the ground to no avail.

"…cooties…" sniffled chibi Arc.  He was probably covered in them by now.  He didn't want them to eat his brain.

Chibi Elc laughed as he watched them drag chibi Arc away and tie him to a chair at the head of their little table.  Suddenly, he didn't see the girls anywhere.  He gasped, looking around when he was tackled from behind by Chibi Leiza.

"Ah!  Cooties!!" cried chibi Elc when chibi Kukuru joined in catching him, "No!  They'll eat my brain!!"

After a few seconds of struggle, the girls managed to tie Elc up and drag him back, too.  The girls giggled at their new captives, then went to get stuff to set up for 'house'.

"…help?"

"Can't get free!-Ahh!" 

Chibi Elc struggled violently in the chair that he was in.  Finally, he gave up seeing as how the knots were too neatly tied.

"We are prisoners of the enemy, now.  They R going to torture us and feed us to their cooties." explained chibi Elc.

"…."

"Whatever you do, don't let them kiss you.  If they do, then you'll come down with a deadly disease and become their mindless slave forever." said chibi Elc.  Chibi Arc looked petrified, "Don't cooperate with them, girls are crafty."

The girls returned and set out a table cloth then began to set out some food.  Shuu had made sandwiches for lunch and…COOKIES!!!

"I get to be the mommy." said chibi Kukuru happily.

"I wanna be the neighbor.  You're the daddy and you're the son." said chibi Leiza pointing first to Arc then to Elc, "Now, we play 'house'."

"Look out!  She's gunna kiss you!" exclaimed chibi Elc at Arc as chibi Kukuru leaned toward his cheek.

"Wahhh!!!" shouted chibi Arc loudly struggling violently.  Chibi Elc shrieked as chibi Leiza tried to kiss him too.  Shuu rushed over to see what all the commotion was about and frowned upon what he saw.

"Untie them now." commanded Shuu with a stern face.  The girls untied them then all the chibis had lunch.  He could tell that this was going to be a very, very long day.

_To be continued…._


End file.
